davesgalaxyfandomcom-20200216-history
Planet Upgrades
There are total of 12 unique upgrades for a planet, two of which have two stages. Each upgrade requires a certain Society Level Requirement (SLR) to be reached first along with a few other basic building requirements. Using these upgrades is key to ensuring the survival of your planet and continuing its progression. Some of the upgrades are publicy recognisable using the rings around the planet. Check out the photos. Planetary Upgrade Requirements These are the initial costs required when starting a new planet upgrade, as well as a GDP/turn cost which is funded directly from the planet's taxes every turn. Planetary upgrades can become damaged if your colony is under attack. If the upgrade is damaged, only a percentage of the costs is needed to repair the upgrade. Planetary upgrades can also become inactive even without an attack, usually as a result of the colony not having enough funds to keep the upgrade active. Long Range Sensors Long range sensor upgrades will upgrade the sight length to detect other enemy fleets. It is defined by a base factor depending on your planets social level as well as any additional lengths from an upgrade. A planet's socity level will also extend the sensor range of any ships made at the planet. Long Range Sensors 1 This will Increase the radius over which this planet's sensors can see by 0.5 G.U.'s. Long Range Sensors 2 Increases the radius of the planets sensors on top of the first upgrade, totaling at 1 G.U.s. Trade Incentives Promotes trade by reducing the price of commodities that are in surplus, and raising the prices of commodities that are needed. The Government subsidizes the difference in prices through its treasury. Regional Government Allows the planet to collect taxes from it's neighbours, the tax is fixed at 5%. Note that if you set all your planets as regional goverments, you'll just moving a lot of money around with no advantage. Mind Control Every inhabitant of this planet is issued an antenna beanie that turns them into a mindless automaton. The consequences of this enbeaniement are that the level of society on the planet does not change. Naturally this technology is not looked upon favorably by the international community. Also, certain elements in society resist the wearing of their handsome new headgear, and will have to be...eliminated. Matter Synth Matter Synth 1 A matter synthesizer allows you to produce the artificial element "Krellenium", (Krell Metal), which is used in building military ships beyond the most basic types. If you wish to build these kinds of ships on this planet you will also need to build a military base. Matter Synth 2 Adds an Unobtanium extractor to the matter synthesizer already located on this planet. Unobtanium is used in the production of larger military ships. Military Base A military base, along with a matter synthesizer, allows you to build larger warships on this planet. The Matter Synth 1 Upgrade must be completed before you can build this upgrade. Slingshot A slingshot gives a speed boost to any fleet leaving this planet. Subsidies Farming Subsidies Farm subsidies promote the growing of crops over the production of other commodities. 80% of resources that would normally go towards the production of other commodities, go towards farming instead. Younger citizens tend to move away from farming colonies because of lack of opportunities. Drilling Subsidies Drilling subsidies promote the drilling of oil wells over the production of other commodities. 80% of resources that would normally go towards the production of other commodities, go towards drilling instead. Drilling degrades the environment, and retards population growth. Planetary Defense Planetary Defense 1 A planet based area defense weapon, which is very expensive to maintain, but enables a colony to defend quite a large area. The colony must be able to detect the enemy fleet in its sensor range to use the weapon, but it can accept targeting information from any allied fleet or planet in it's area of effectiveness. The Planetary Defense weapon is deadlier the closer the target fleet is to its center, but is less effective against smaller fleets.